


Teammate

by NeverSayChaos



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: All out!! - Freeform, Anime, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverSayChaos/pseuds/NeverSayChaos
Summary: You are a first year girl who has just joined the rugby team. You have experience playing, and you'd say you aren't half bad, but your new captain Sekizan has been treating you differently than your other teammates. So what's all that about? You decide to ask and find out. At the same time, Sekizan has to put up with his scheming classmates as they call out his little secret.
Relationships: Sekizan/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Teammate

"I'm ____ ____ and my position is wing! It's nice to meet you all!"

Those words resonated throughout the field. Standing among the other 1st years introducing themselves to the team, you stood to the fullest of your (rather unimpressive) height and looked at the captain of the Jinko rugby team with fire in your eyes and a confident grin gracing your lips. Sekizan, along with the rest of the boys, looked back at you in utter disbelief. You, a first year girl, were saying that you would be joining the team as a _player_. Not a manager, a player!

You've loved rugby since you were little, and have been playing since you were in elementary school. You weren't surprised at their reactions, you got that quite a lot, especially when playing against other teams. They sorely underestimate you, expecting you to be frail and weak and expecting your team to be the same since they were desperate enough to let someone like you on the team. That, however, is usually the mistake that almost always seals the outcome of the game.

Sekizan blinks a few times while you simply stare back at him, waiting for him to say something. But, what was he supposed to say? It's not like he's gonna tell you no, especially with the fact that not only do they need players, but they need experienced players. And from the sound of it, you've clearly played before.

"How tall are you?" He finally asked.

"165cm, sir," you responded.

You weren't by any means tall, but you weren't the shortest on the team either. You're height was fairly average, after all.

"Um, well...a-alright then. That's all for introductions. Umeno," Sekizan looked to the team manger, who took over from there.

"Firsts years, if you've played before, you're with the captain! Beginners, you're with Hachioji. And don't worry, you're in really good hands," Umeno announced, pointing in the directions that Sekizan and Hachioji began walking in. You looked over at Sekizan walking in the opposite direction of Hachioji. You followed the captain, confidence never wavering as you began practice by gauging how well you can tackle. You watched as the timid giant, Iwashimizu, and the arrogant one, Oharano, took their turns rushing the wild haired third year with the tackle bag.

Then it was your turn.

You stepped in front of Sekizan, crouching down low, keeping your back straight and shoulders back.

"I'm just asking that you do the best you can, I'm not expecting anything special. I just want to gauge your strength...," Sekizan spoke slowly, not expecting you to be able to knock him off his feet or even really make him budge much at all. However, his sentence trailed off when he looked more closely at you. Your eyes held the same fire in them as they did during your introduction, your expression never wavered as your brow settled into focus, your eyelashes cast shadows over your cheeks as you narrow your eyes in concentration. Sekizan could already tell you weren't going to be the type to half-ass practice, the look in those sparkling eyes of yours telling him as much. 

_'Her eyes really do sparkle, they're actually kind of pretty- wait! What are you thinking, this is a new player for the team and you're in the middle of practice! Get it together, Taku!'_ Sekizan scolded himself for losing focus over something like that. This was _not_ the time to be thinking like that.

Completely unaware of the trance Sekizan was in, your gaze focused to the center of the tackle bag, you took a deep breath and-

_BOOM_

Making an incredibly satisfying sound when crashing into the bag, not only did you catch Sekizan completely off guard, but you also succeeded in knocking him flat on his ass. You stared down at Sekizan as he stared back up at you. His eyes were filled with disbelief as they blinked up at you. Your eyes bore into his, a frown written across your visage. The corners of your lips turned down slightly at the sight of your new captain before you, clearly not satisfied with the result of your first tackle as a Jinko player. Your scowl deepened and without saying anything you turned and strode back over to your original position next to Iwashimizu and Oharano, both staring at you with the same disbelief as the captain, indicating your turn was over. You continued frowning, your gaze directed towards the ground in irritation. "What the hell was that," you mumbled. If there was one thing you couldn't stand, it was being underestimated by your own teammates. Though, to be fair, you shouldn't have expected anything else considering that you've known these guys for a total of 15 minutes, but you still couldn't help being a little upset. You already knew from what you've witnessed of Sekizan's power versus the other two that he shouldn't be quite that easy to overpower, it was like he wasn't even trying, like he expected absolutely nothing from you. You said you had played before, so why didn't he at least take that seriously? As you continued practice, you made sure to keep an extra close watch on your new captain.

~~~~~~

A few weeks later, as you were walking out of the club room after practice, you were stopped by Gion. Not only your teammate but you also knew him as the loud guy in your class. He was nice and you got along with him well enough, he just came on a little strong.

"HEY, ____! COME PRACTICE TACKLES WITH ME!"

"AH!" You squealed as Gion, who was in a dead sprint, skid to a stop in front of you before you even reached the door. You tumbled back in an attempt to dodge Gion's assault on you, your feet getting tangled with one another, resulting in you landing on your backside. You blinked, then look up at the one who made you fall. Your face fell into a dead panned look, "Hello, Gion."

"HEY THERE!" Gion continued to yell, bending down to your eye level, "SO? WILL YOU PRACTICE WITH ME?"

"Um, well, first I need to get off the floor-" but before you could complete your answer, a strong voice boomed from behind you.

"GION! Stop running into the club room like that, you're going to run somebody over."

You looked over your shoulder to see none other than the broad figure of your captain, Sekizan. Just as you were about to pull yourself up, you felt strong hands on your arms, lifting you up and placing you back on your feet. Pink dusted your cheeks, but before you had time to be flustered, irritation flooded through you instead.

"Are you alright, ____?" Sekizan asked you, his voice was soft. Whenever he spoke to you, his voice was softer than when speaking to anyone else, even other girls. At first you thought you were just overthinking it, that you were just being overly sensitive in the attempt to prove yourself as a valuable teammate. But after a week of being on the team and listening to how he talked to the other players, and even Ume, you knew it wasn't your imagination.

You tried your best to smile up at him calmly, "Don't worry about it, I'm fine. It's not a big deal, I just wasn't watching were I was going."

"It wasn't your fault," he spoke to you again in that same soft voice, his large hands still engulfing your arms, "it was Gion's fault for rushing you like that." Sekizan directed his attention towards Gion, his voice became rougher again, retaining the same bite it had to it during practice, "Gion, what have I told you about running indoors like that. You need to apologize to ____-"

"Seriously, Sekizan, I'm _fine_ ," you shimmied out of your upperclassman's grip and headed for the door again. "Come on, Gion. I'll even give you a few pointers- IF," as you saw his eyes light up you raised a finger in front of his face, "you stop yelling in my ear when I'm standing right next to you."

"ALRIGHT!"

"Ugh..."

With that you turned and stepped out the door, a fist pumping Gion in tow, leaving Sekizan to watch your back as you headed to the fields in your uniform instead of your rugby jersey.

Your mind wandered as you walked. As much as you felt like telling Sekizan off about how you can get up your damn self, you didn't want to be rude to your captain. It's not that you didn't like him, in fact, you had a lot of respect for him. He was incredibly strong, and even though his play style was a little rough around the edges, you could tell he's always playing his absolute hardest and that's exactly how you wanted to be. But, you didn't feel like he had much respect for you as his teammate and definitely not as a rugby player considering how he treated you during practice. Like he thought you were so fragile that if he spoke to you the wrong way or if he used his full strength against you, you would shatter into tiny pieces and that bothered you. Especially since all the other players have already accepted you as a member of the team and treat you like they've been your pals forever, even the other third years. So why was Sekizan the only one who hasn't?

Then again, why did it bother you so much? It's not like this is the first time this has happened. In the past, there have been a few guys, upperclassmen usually, who didn't really see you as a real member of the team because you were a girl, despite the fact that you proved you were a good player multiple times. There were still those select few who felt their masculinity was threatened by a girl being on the team and you just shrugged all of them off, not giving them a second thought. But Sekizan was different from them, that much you knew. You didn't look up to those guys the way you began to look up to Sekizan since arriving at Jinko. The way he treats you versus the way they did is totally different. Plus, Sekizan isn't the type to need constant validation for his fragile male ego, but if that was the case, then why did he treat you differently?

No matter how much you thought about it your mind just kept going in circles, not coming up with any conclusions.

_'Maybe I should just...say something to him? It's not like he's unreasonable, I'm sure he'd understand if I told him how I felt. Right? Yeah, that's right, he's way cooler than those jerks in the past, and it's obvious he's a really nice guy. He's a better player too, and a great leader, and now that I think about it he's actually pretty good looking-'_

Suddenly, your train of thought was derailed by a tackle bag flying right at you. Now a little more alert than before, you were able to catch it without fall over this time.

"Stop daydreaming and let's get started already! I wanna tackle!"

"Alright, alright!" You rolled your eyes and grinned at your enthusiastic classmate, getting into position.

~~~~~~

Sekizan watched you as you walked away with Gion, a small twinge of jealousy running through him as he saw the two of you. He noticed how quickly you got along with all of the guys on the team, and how familiar they all became with you. You became quick friends with all of the third years, you and Kamo enjoyed joking around and playing pranks together and you could even get Kashima to engage in rather long conversations with you. You act so naturally around all of them even though they're two years older than you. You even got along well with the second years, though Noka and Ebumi were quick to flirt with you and you didn't really seem to get it. Umeno was even quicker to come to your rescue in that regard, and dubbing herself your new "bestie". And of course you became friends with all of the other first years, even Oharano, who you enjoyed plenty of snarky back and forth with. It was like you were destined to be a part of this team. You just _fit_. And it was because of this immediate connection with them that you play so well during practice matches and why the first years began following your lead. After only a few weeks, you filled an important role on the team that he didn't even know needed filling, and he admired you for that.

One could say he _more_ than admired you.

Sekizan's gaze had unconsciously drifted to the hem of your skirt as it swayed with your hips, unaware of the smirking third years standing right next to him.

"Hmm~ Checking out the view, I see. You have good taste, Seki, my friend," Kamo said, leaning against Sekizan's side with his thumb and forefinger resting on his chin, feigning a thoughtful expression.

Sekizan's face exploded into a hundred shades of red as he realized his classmates were surrounding him, giving him knowing looks.

"Raita! You- I wasn't-!"

"Now, now, Sekizan. There's no need to be embarrassed, after all having a crush on a girl in perfectly normal," Hachioji piped up, not giving Sekizan a chance to defend himself. "Though I have to say, if I knew ____ was your type, I would have written a much more convincing love letter during our first year- AH!"

"HACHI! RAITA! YOU TWO NEED TO LEARN WHEN TO STOP TALKING! YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG!" Sekizan shouted in embarrassment while trapping Kamo and Hachioji in a killer head lock, the crimson hue never leaving his cheeks.

"Come on, Taku. Let them go. I mean, are they wrong?" Sekizan stopped to turn and look at Matsuo, standing among the other third years who were watching the scene unfold with amused expressions. Sekizan dropped his half dead classmates and looked away.

"She's a member of the team. That's all."

"Oh really," Hirota drawled, "then why don't yell at her like you yell at us, huh?"

"B-because, she doesn't give me a reason to like you idiots do!"

"Also, this one time," Shinshi smirked, gathering the attention of the others, "we were sitting in class and ____ walked by the classroom window, right? Well, lover boy over here just stared at her the whole time while the teacher was trying to get his attention and-"

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Sekizan raised his voice, looking away from his classmates once again, "maybe I- well- just a little-"

The boys leaned in expectantly.

Sekizan sighed, "Fine. I like her."

Cheers erupted from the senior boys as Sekizan felt his face heat up again, his friends all encouraging him to go ask you out _right now _.__

__"__ I can't! She's practicing with Gion!" "Then we'll just have to make an opportunity for you to confess~" The glint in Kamo's eye as he said that made Sekizan feel all sorts of uneasy. Kamo ignored any objections that Sekizan might have raised as he and the others bound towards the field faster than he had ever seen any of them run during practice.

~~~~~~

"How come I never see any of you run like that during practice, huh?" Sekizan dead panned as the rugby team's third years arrived at the field where you and Gion were practicing.

"Shh! They're gonna hear us!" Hachioji quieted the captain as they tried to come up with a plan for Sekizan to confess to you. It seems that now you've also been joined in your practice by Iwashimizu, which meant double the trouble when it came to trying to get you alone with Sekizan.

"Well, let's just go for it! See what happens, right, Taku?" Matsuo looked over at Sekizan to see a very uneasy expression written across his face. "Aw man, don't be nervous. I have a feeling this will all work out rather well." With those words and a reassuring pat on the shoulder, Sekizan felt a cluster of hands on his back as his massive form was being shoved in your direction, the others close behind.

"Still practicing hard, I see! Good work you guys," Hachioji said, strolling up to the trio of first years as they were going over the proper form for tackling, all three in their messy school uniforms. Their uniform jackets all neatly folded next to the storage shed...well yours and Iwashimizu's anyway. Gion's was just thrown in a heap on the ground.

"Oh, hey Hachi- uh, and everyone," you blinked as you looked around and saw all of the team's third years walking up to you and your practice partners. Then your eyes shifted over to Sekizan who looked a little flustered.

"Hey, captain. Are you feeling okay? You're looking a little out of it." Walking away from your position next to Iwashimizu you made your way over to the crimson haired boy. Sekizan's eyes flickered to you as you approached him,

"Uh, yes, of course!"

"Are you sure? You're face is looking kinda red," you inquired as you raised your hand to touch his face to check if he had a fever. You knew that if he did the same to you, you would get annoyed, but you couldn't help it. You would much rather take care of other people than have other people take care of you. That's just how you were.

His large hand caught your smaller one as he cleared his throat, all the while the other third years were looking between the two of you with obvious smirks scribbled across their faces. "I'm fine, ____, really."

Just as he was about to continue, you spoke up, "Good, because I was hoping I could um, talk to you. Uh...alone," you shifted nervously, far too aware of the many eyes of your teammates on you and your captain. The third years perked up at your request, excitement coursing through the lot of them as they looked at Sekizan with wide grins.

"WELL, he would LOVE to talk to you ALONE. Right, Seki," Raita spoke grabbing both of your shoulders.

"That's right! Hey! Why don't you two go in here for a little privacy and talk about WHATEVER you need to!" Hachioji sang as he and Shinshi grabbed Sekizan.

"Hachi, Shinshi, what are you-"

"Wha- hey that's the storage shed- WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING! AH!"

Neither you nor Sekizan had time to react as Kamo, Shinshi and Hachioji, along with the rest of the third years, pushed you and Sekizan into the storage shed.

"Oof!"

"Hey!"

As you were shoved into the shed, all light had been completely extinguished when the door closed behind you. You landed on what suspiciously felt like a person, your hands instinctively flying up to investigate.

"Sekizan?" Just as you called out his name you felt a hand on your back, and in your surprised state one of the hands that flew up connected with something.

"Ow!" Sekizan's head flew back as you smacked him in the eye, only resulting in him hitting his head on something even harder from behind him, "AH!"

You gasped, "Oh crap, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"U-uh, it was an accident. It's not your fault."

Your hand felt around a little more carefully this time as you reached up and found the back of his head, feeling around for any damage. "Well, you aren't bleeding, but there's gonna be a nice bump there in a day or two."

Your hand settled on the back on his head while your other hand was on his chest for support.

Sekizan cleared his throat, "Don't worry, I think I'll live." Sekizan was praying you couldn't hear his heart racing as you both laid in this rather compromising position. It took you a moment too long to realize that you were literally laying on top of him, but when you did, you jumped back. But as you did, there wasn't anywhere for you to go but to collide with the door, hitting your head the same way Sekizan did.

"Ouch!" You yelped, pain shooting through your skull as you cradled the back of your head with your hand.

"____! Are you alright?" You heard Sekizan rumble from in front of you, then you felt a strong hand envelope the one on the back of your head as he inspected your wound as you did his.

"Ah, I'll live," you mimicked Sekizan sarcastically, far too preoccupied with the feeling of him cradling the back of your head to really notice the pain anymore. Normally, you would shove his hand away and tell him you were fine, but this time you let him continue to hold you, surprising both yourself and him.

You tried to shift into a better position, but with the way everything was shoved into the shed, there was no room for even one person in there, let alone the two of you and one of you being Sekizan. With his massive form there was even less room and there was no way for the two of you to try to stand up and there was definitely no way you were going to be able to sit in there without touching, therefore, you ended up with your back pressed against the door while still basically sitting in Sekizan's lap. His broad chest was only centimetres away from yours as his back was already pressed up against whatever was in this damn shed. All the while, you were internally screaming.

_'OH MY GOD. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? WHY DID WE GET SHOVED IN HERE? BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SITTING ON HIS LAP LIKE THIS?! THIS IS SO AWKWARD! WHEN WE GET OUT OF HERE I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO LOOK HIM IN THE EYE AGAIN.'_

And so was Sekizan.

_'THIS WAS THEIR DAMN PLAN! SHE'S PROBABLY NEVER GOING TO SPEAK TO ME AGAIN. JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON THOSE IDIOTS! I'LL MAKE SURE PRACTICE IS ABSOLUTE HELL FOR THEM FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR!'_

As Sekizan was actively coming up with plans to make them suffer, something dawned on him. He still had a mission to complete, all this nonsense happened for a reason, and it was to give him a chance to confess. And this might be the only chance he'll get.

"Um, so, ____. There was actually something I wanted to talk to you about, too. Um," Sekizan looked at you, his eyes adjusting to the dark to see your beautiful eyes looking up at him expectantly. He kept looking back at you, trying to form the right words, but nothing coming. Finally, he said, "Oh, but, you had something to say. You go ahead first."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, what is it?"

You needed a moment to collect your thoughts. You hadn't actually planned what you were going to say to him, you just blurted out that you wanted to talk. And this wasn't exactly the ideal setting for what you wanted to say either, but here goes nothing.

You took a deep breath, looking Sekizan in the eye with determination. "Captain, I...I want you to stop treating me differently than the other members of the team." Sekizan's eyes widened at your words, but before he could respond, you continued, "Captain. I've noticed how you treat me compared to the guys, how you're always babying me and how whether it's offense or defense against me you always seem to just let me mow over you, like you don't even want to try. It makes me feel like you don't really respect me as your teammate or even as a rugby player. Which is upsetting because- well I really admire you, Sekizan. You're a great leader and you're someone I look up to and to have someone like you still not take me seriously after I've tried my hardest to prove my worth as a member of the team is infuriating and...hurtful."

Sekizan couldn't believe what he was hearing. All this time he thought he was just being affectionate towards you, but in reality he was disrespecting you both as his teammate and as a rugby player. You never broke eye contact with him and he couldn't help the hand that moved from the back of your head to your face.

"____," Sekizan started, maintaining the eye contact you had with him "I- I never intended to make you feel that way. You have to know, you are an incredibly valuable member of this team and you are one of the best rugby players I've ever been on the field with. I never meant to disrespect or upset you, please know that. I just..."

You quirked an eyebrow as he trailed off, "Just...what?" "I...um, w-well," Sekizan gulped. You had never seen him act like this before. Was he sure he didn't have a fever?

Sekizan's face heated up even more as he looked down at you, "I...like...you."

Sekizan looked at you expectantly, waiting for your reply, but in your state of shock all you could do was blink up at him in disbelief.

"T-that's why you- Because you...like...me?"

"Y-yeah."

...

Silence.

You wanted to respond, but the lump in your throat was preventing any sound from escaping and the beating of your heart made it feel like it was going to leap out of your chest. Your breathing was shallow. All brain function was down. Kaput. Out of order.

It wasn't until you saw the look of disappointment wash over Sekizan's face at your lack of response that made you work to try and get yourself together.

"____, it's alright if you don't feel the same way. I don't want to make practice uncomfortable for you at all-"

"Sekizan..."

"And I understand if you want to avoid me if I just made things awkward. I am your upperclassman and your captain-"

"Sekizan." "But I'll do whatever I can to make things go back to normal just please don't quit the team, ____, we need you-"

_"Sekizan!"_

In the midst of his ranting you caught his attention, flickering his eyes down to you as you leaned forward a pressed a quick peck to his lips, unsure if that was really the best course of action. But it was the only thing you could think of with your lack of brain function. 'Well it's too late now.' You thought as you cautiously glanced back up at a blushing Sekizan through your eyelashes.

"You..."

"I like you, too..." you trailed off, watching as his face bloomed into a look of realization and shifted into a gentle smile.

"You know, you could have just said that."

"I-I- Shut up! I panicked!" Sekizan laughed as you pouted, giving his chest a light push. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up."

Sekizan spoke through his chuckles, "Sorry, you're just really cute. This is a side of you I haven't seen before." The hand that was still planted on your back pulled you forward into a tight embrace, causing a squeak of surprise to erupt from your throat. Slowly, you wrapped your arms around him the best you could in the tight proximity of the storage shed. You snuggled in close to him, his head resting on top of yours as you leaned against him.

"Hey, Sekizan."

"Hm?"

"I don't mind us being...like this...off the field but...don't baby me during practice anymore. I'm not some kid you have to babysit."

Sekizan sighed, tightening his arms around you, "I know. From now on, no special treatment during practice," a smirked played at his lips, "I won't go easy on you."

You grinned, "Back at ya, Sekizan. I'm not going to hold back."

"Takuya."

You blinked, "Huh?"

"You can call me Takuya," he said looking down at you, his face moving closer.

"I c-can't just start _calling_ you that!"

"Try."

You looked at him for a moment as he gave you a confident look, waiting for you to say his name. _'Get a hold of yourself, ____! It's just a damn name. How hard can it be?'_

"Takuya..." you muttered quietly, testing out his name cautiously, making him lean in closer.

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that," he teased, his embarrassment from earlier having vanished as he gained confidence in knowing his feelings were requited.

You scowled up at your captain in embarrassment, "Shut up."

He laughed lightly at the face you made, finding it totally adorable. Your brow was slightly furrowed as you looked at him, your long eyelashes cast shadows over your flushed cheeks, much like they did when he first met you, your hair was just as adorably messy as ever, and your sparkling eyes were just as lively. He was drawn to you and he felt himself leaning in and you responded by slowly leaning up to meet him, your hand clutching the front of his button down shirt. His lips connected with yours softly and you pressed back cautiously, this being very different than the peck you gave him earlier. Your mouths moved together a little faster, the kiss becoming a little more lively, a little more feverish as you started gaining some confidence. Sekizan's hand tangled into your soft hair as he leaned forward more, your back pressing against the door. You started kissing back a little more forcefully resulting in your teeth scraped against his lower lip. You felt a light groan rumble through his chest as you did so, appreciating his reaction you took a chance and did it again. He groaned again, this time retaliating by running his tongue along your lip as you carefully opened your mouth for him. You gave a soft moan of approval as you reached up and ran your fingers through his wild hair. You've always liked his hair, and you couldn't help but wonder what it felt like. You definitely weren't disappointed, it was insanely soft. You could happily run your hands through it all day.

Sekizan reluctantly broke the kiss for much needed air, pulling away from your lips slowly. He leaned his forehead against yours, both yours and his cheeks flushed bright red. He couldn't help himself though, he pressed his lips to your warm cheek and slowly trailed his lips to your ear, making you shiver. You felt him smile as he kissed the shell of your ear and travel down to feather light kisses on your neck, moving his hand from your hair to the side your face and the other drifting down your back. You leaned into his gentle touch, tightening your grip on his hair. Sekizan started to linger on one specific spot on your neck that made you sigh and let out a soft moan.

Suddenly, you felt yourself falling backward. The door of the shed had just opened, causing you and Sekizan to tumbling out of the shed, landing in an even more compromising position than before. Sekizan landing on top of you in between your legs, your hand still in his hair and his face still buried in your neck. Wolf whistles and cat calls flood your ears.

_*Click*_

"Well, well. What do we have here," Hachioji chuckled from above you.

You looked up in shock to find the third years of the rugby team all looking down at you and the captain, combinations of surprised and smug looks painting their faces, chuckling at their teammates. Gion and Iwashimizu were nowhere to be found.

Sekizan scrambled to get off of you and you shuffled up, trying to fix your uniform and smooth down your skirt.

Sekizan attempted to straighten his shirt, it being a little crinkled where you had been grabbing it.

That's when you noticed Kamo.

With his phone.

"Kamo! You-! YOU DID NOT DO WHAT I THINK YOU DID!" You yelled from the ground, embarrassment washing over your face for the hundredth time that day.

"RAITA! GIVE ME THAT RIGHT NOW!"

Kamo ducked behind Kashima and Hirota, both smirked at you and Sekizan, "No way, Jose! I need proof of this interesting development. This turned out way better than we ever could have hoped for!"

Matsuo laughed as he watched Sekizan help you up off the ground, "I told you it would go well, Taku. Though I admit I wasn't expecting it to go that well."

"Yeah, Sekizan! You dog!" Hirota hollered, laughing along with the rest of your upperclassmen.

"Yeah! Way to go you guys!" Hachioji cheered, congratulating both of you. Your focus was still on Kamo as you dove in between Kashima and Hirota to get to him in the attempt to regain the slightest bit of your dignity.

"Kamo! Delete that picture or else!"

"Or else what~"

A malicious grin graced your lovely features, "Or else I'll tell Hirota that you were the one who stole his-"

Kamo gasped, slapping a hand over your mouth. "You wouldn't! You swore an oath of secrecy!"

You shoved his hand away from your face, "You reap what you sow, Kamo. It was an oath I intended to keep, but now..." you glanced over at Hirota, "Hey, Hirota! Kamo has something-"

"OK OK! STOP, YOU MONSTER! I GIVE UP," Kamo took out his phone and deleted the picture of you and Sekizan, deflating in defeat, "You're so ruthless. I thought freshman were supposed to be sweet and adorable to their upperclassmen."

"Only when they earn it, Kamo," you bit back sarcastically, rolling your eyes at your pouting senior.

"Yeah, and Sekizan _clearly_ earned it~ Am I right~" Hachioji teased winking in your direction, stopping you in your tracks and causing another dark blush to bloom across yours and Sekizan's faces.

"All of you are running extra laps tomorrow! ____, let's go. I'll walk you home." Before anyone else could say anything Sekizan grabbed your hand and lead you off the field. Turning around, he sent a dark glare that could melt an ice cap back at your teammates, sending shivers down all their spines.

"Hey...Takuya."

Sekizan looked down at you, pleasantly surprised you used his given name, "Yeah?"

"...why did they lock us in the storage shed?"

Sekizan stopped in his tracks, avoiding your sharp gaze, "U-um, I-I didn't know they- That wasn't the- I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!" You raised an eyebrow at his attempt at defending himself as he made it very clear to you that he knew more than he was telling you.

"Takuya~" you sang his name, leaning in while tightening your grip on his hand to prevent his escape. Sekizan gulped at the dark look in your eyes, sensing that you didn't buy his story.

"I swear...____. I mean, I didn't know they were going to do that. I promise!"

"You swear," you narrowed your eyes at your captain.

"Yes!"

"Hmm...okay. I believe you," you smiled settling back down from your tip toes and loosening your death grip on Sekizan's hand, glancing back him. "You're totally gonna make them suffer tomorrow, aren't you?"

Sekizan wrapped his arm around you and pulled you in for a swift kiss. Pulling back he gazed down at you lovingly.

"Absolutely."

~~~~Extended Ending~~~~

The third years stood on the field unsure if they should feel proud of themselves or if they should regret every decision that led up to this moment. "He's gonna make us pay tomorrow, you all know that right?" Hirota broke the silence.

"Buuuut~ On the bright side! Check this out~" Hachioji took out his phone and held it out so the other boys could get a good look at a picture of you and Sekizan having just tumbled out of the shed in an unmistakable make out position.

Wolf whistles erupted throughout the field once again.

"Nice one, Hachi! That one's even better than the one I took!" Kamo grinned happily, "Would you send it to me? Pleeeeeease!"

Hachioji chuckled, "I suppose so, since you so tragically lost yours." The moment Kamo receive the message containing the picture, an evil smirk made it's way across his face.

"Uh oh. What are you thinking, man?" Hachioji inquired cautiously, unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

"You see Hachi, my good man, an oath of secrecy shalt never be broken. I must have my revenge!"

Hachioji blinked, "What?"

Kamo grinned, "I'm sending this to the _entire_ team!"


End file.
